mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Serpent
Sea serpents are a race of magical serpents that live primarily in the ocean, however, they are also capable of coming up on land, if the situation demands. Appearance Sea serpents look similar to their mundane snake cousins, however, there are several differences between them. For one thing, sea serpents are much bigger than their mundane cousins, large enough that they are able to wrap around a full-sized cruise ship 1.5 times. Also, they have fish-like dorsal fins along the length of their bodies, about six per individual. Another thing is that a sea serpent has a fish-like tail fin, however, like merfolk, their tail fins are positioned horizontally, rather like whales and dolphins. They swim in vertical undulations, giving them their trademark "humps" when they swin near the surface. Other than those differences, they basically look like mundane snakes. Behavior Sea serpents are solitary creatures, however, they will get together during mating season, when large groups of them will curl up in large balls and just mate. They usually live in underwater caves, but regularly leave them to hunt. They are carnivorous by nature, and will eat any meat they can find/catch. Eggs are usually laid in clutches of six or seven, and the hatchlings are usually left alone to fend for themselves Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Sea serpents are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced bite:' Sea serpents, due to their jaws and fangs, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Sea serpents are able to effortlessly bend and contort their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced smell:' Sea serpents are able to detect certain people, beasts, places, objects, substances, etc., locate their origins, and track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced stealth:' Sea serpents possess innate, extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Sea serpents are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Thermal vision:' Sea serpents are able to see others, even in complete darkness, by sensing their body heat. *'Seismic sense:' Sea serpents are able to sense and detect the vibrations in the earth. *'Water sense:' Sea serpents are able to percieve the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy, and determine where threats/prey are located in aquatic environments and water sources. *'Constriction:' Sea serpents are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their powerful bodies. *'Elastic jaws:' Sea serpents possess jaws that can expand their jaws inhumanely wide. *'Speed swimming:' Sea serpents are able to swim at extraordinary speed, ignoring water resistance. *'Pressure resistance:' Sea serpents. being aquatic, are innately able to resist the effects of extreme water pressure, such as at the bottom of the ocean. *'Cold resistance:' Sea serpents, being aquatic, are innately able to resist the effects of extreme cold. *'Matter ingestion:' Sea serpents are able to eat any substance without injury. *'Amphibious respiration:' Sea serpents are able to breathe underwater, similar to merfolk. Category:Magic Category:Beast